


Happy Birthday Dad

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Phil’s birthday usually is a quiet day spent curled up with Dan. However, this birthday would be unpredictable.





	Happy Birthday Dad

The flat is quiet…too quiet. 

Phil woke up this morning to a surprisingly empty bed and no notifications on Dan’s whereabouts.  
This was weird for two reasons:  
1\. Dan is always the later riser  
2\. Phil didn’t even feel the bed shift. 

A tinge of worry formed in the back of Phil’s mind, but he repressed it as he lifted himself out of bed. He knew Dan would never worry him, especially on his birthday.  
He shuffled his way into the kitchen and froze as a giant smile formed across his face. What has Dan done this year?  
There was a little set up at their dining table of sunflowers, a hearty heap of American style pancakes, and a mimosa.  
For good measure and humour, a box of Dan’s cereal was placed next to the rest of the table setting. Phil didn’t need an invitation since he was going to steal Dan’s cereal anyway, but the sentiment was refreshing. 

As Phil took his place he noticed a card balanced against the vase. Curious as always, he picked it up as his other hand reached for the dry cereal. (Phil really has no self-control when it comes to Dan’s food.) 

_Dear Phil,  
I guess you made it another year closer to death- _

Phil had to put the card down and laugh for a moment. Dan always stayed true to his sardonic self; even while celebrating something important. He loved Dan because he always stayed true to himself and in a way he was always predictable. Predictability wasn’t a bad thing because that meant he could always rely on Dan. If he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought he did, he knew that today was going to be a quiet day but a good one none the less because Dan loved Phil and Dan knew exactly how to make Phil smile.  
Phil pulled the card back up to reading level with a smile as he continued, 

_As another year passes there are so many things to reflect on. A year closer to death also means that you have spent another year living; changing the world. That’s what you’ve always wanted, right? You spork. I would insert something else cheesy here but that’s not quite my style and on top of that I like to show my affection through actions, but you already knew that. Yada yada, insert something here about you being literal sunshine._  
Love,  
Your favourite and hopefully only rat,  
Dan. 

Phil was smiling ear to ear. Dan was predictable as always and he wanted to give him the biggest hug but there was a problem still: Dan was nowhere to be found. 

Dan was being unpredictable for once and it was nice but Phil still was a little worried since he was unsure of the other’s whereabouts. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text asking where Dan was. He nearly jumped out his own skin when his phone went off almost immediately after with a simple reply of: _calm down lester._

Phil did calm down after that because he knew Dan at least had his phone on him; wherever he was. 

It’s funny, he’s gone on and on in his mind about Dan’s predictability but now he’s being so mysterious. It was refreshing and welcome but still a foreign concept. He didn’t want to dawn on it much longer however so he finished off his food and made his way into the lounge where he saw the decorations. 

_Happy birthday Dad._

Those words were all over the room in the form of banners and balloons and Phil couldn’t help but burst out into a fit of laughter. What was honestly a mix up for a shoot has now become a huge joke between the two and honestly, Phil should have expected this but he didn’t know what to expect anymore. He admired Dan’s handiwork and decided then and there that he was going to give his own special gift tonight so that all his efforts wouldn’t be in vein. 

Phil looks at the TV and beams when he sees the select screen for Buffy The Vampire Slayer from their shared box set. If there was one thing that Phil loved more than Dan, it was Buffy. He was more than happy to tune in to his favourite show as he waited for the ever so elusive Daniel to return. 

*

Phil lost track of most of his day as the door opening suddenly pulled his attention away from his show. 

“Dan?” Phil called out. 

_Silence._

“Daaaaan?” Phil tried again. 

This time instead of silence he heard the pitter patters of something running towards him. Before he could even put two and two together a giant tongue was having a hay day against his stubbly face. 

“Oh Dan, I know you are into the furry lifestyle but this fur suit is a bit much!” Phil laughed as the corgi continued to lap at his face. The real Dan stepped into the room with an amused expression as he watched his boyfriend beam with pure happiness. 

“You really think I would choose a corgi as my fursona?” He teased as Phil began to rub the good dog’s exposed belly. 

“Well, I love corgis and you love me. So…yes.” Phil played along to their long running joke. He continued to pet the dog as a smile remained plastered on his face. “So, you stole a corgi for me?” Phil joked

“For the day, yes.” Dan smiled back. 

He loved watching his boyfriend interact with dogs and he wished so badly that they could adopt their own but that wasn’t in the plans until more permanent plans were put into action (which he was also secretly working on.) Dan was grateful that he could at least rent a dog for a day so that he could watch his whole world light up. 

Dan wanted in on the petting action so he got on the floor and blushed as Phil’s unoccupied hand played with his own fluffy hair.

“What are you doing you freak? I was just getting down to the dog’s level.”

He tried to act like he didn’t love the affection but he did and Phil knew it so he continued to pet both the dog and his Dan at the same time all while laughing. 

*

The day was coming to an end and Phil was tuckered out from running around with his rented dog for the day. It was a good birthday, as good as the good boy he just spent his day with. 

He reluctantly sent the corgi back to its rightful owner with a pout before turning to his boyfriend once it was just the two of them again. 

“I honestly thought for a moment you were going to dress me up as a dog and send me off instead.” Dan said lightheartedly with a chuckle. 

“I considered it but then I decided I like you just a little more.” Phil chuckled back before embracing Dan. 

Dan placed a feather light kiss to Phil’s temple and breathed in his scent. 

“Happy birthday, Dad.” Dan teased and squeezed a little harder. 

“It was a happy birthday indeed, my favourite and only rat.” 

With that, the two set off for more festivities and reflection on another year closer to death. Phil was expecting a quiet day but he was much more satisfied with the noisy outcome from the excitement of a dog. 

_He knew that one day, every day would be like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I decided I had a few minutes today to sit down and type out this short fluffy fic for Phil's birthday! I hope you all enjoyed! leave a comment! I love reading though them and replying! Also, If you would like more trash updates: follow me on twitter @ gingersnapphan!


End file.
